Never Stop
by TheGladElf
Summary: Korra and Mako discuss her disappearance. Sparks fly-but not literally. Makorra. One-shot.


Korra closed her eyes and concentrated, sensing the earth like Toph had taught her. Their pursuers hadn't noticed the hastily erected earthen wall. They were getting further and further. She and Mako were safe, for now at least.

"I think we're good," Korra said after their pursuers raced by their hiding place. "They're heading the other way."

"Are you sure?" Mako asked.

"Yeah."

Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, she felt a little light-headed. Bracing her hands against her knees, Korra took deep breaths. She hated how easily winded she got. Even after two years, she still felt so far from who she had been before Zaheer's attack.

"Are you hurt?" His tone surprised her. His voice, which normally sounded so noncommittal now, had an edge to it. Concern.

Out of the corner of her eye, Korra watched him come right next to her. Another surprise. Mako seemed different around her since she'd gotten back. Cool and structured, he kept his distance. If he had to talk with her or be near her, he handled it smoothly, without the awkwardness that had accompanied their interactions right after the break-up. The aloofness was even worse than when she'd first met him.

"Just let me catch my breath," she said, waving him off. "I'll be fine."

Mako watched her with narrowed eyes. He was going to sprain an eyebrow if he wasn't careful.

"Yeah," she said. "I'll be good."

"You sure?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Mako's face went glassy like the sea right after a storm.

He nodded.

If Korra hadn't known him so well, Korra might have mistaken his sudden calmness as understanding. Korra knew Mako though. And she knew that the shift just hid the rest of the iceberg. There was a whole lot of hurt under those smooth waters.

"What?"

"'Nothing," he said. He took a few steps away from her, as he patted down his hair. If things had been normal with them, she might have told Mako that she liked it a little mussed, but she had bigger fish to fry than his uptight new hairdo.

"Is that what this about?"

"I said it's nothing."

Korra straightened, crossing her arms. "That's why you've been the way you've been."

"What do you mean, 'the way I've been'?" he asked, his tone back to careful neutrality. Apparently, his cool-under-fire act had been refined while he worked for that Wu guy. Korra could understand why. Mako leaned against the wall, watching her.

"This." Korra gestured to all of him. "The city boy jerk routine."

"I'm not a jerk," he said. There was little punch to his voice now.

She was getting to him.

"Really? Because that's not how it feels from my end," she said. "That's it, isn't it? You're pissed because I took off for six months without telling anyone."

"That's none of my business."

"Good. Glad to know we agree on that." This wasn't the time to push the issue, she knew. Now she that she knew it was anger, she should just let it work itself out, but Korra tired of it nagging at her. The strange back and forth. The tension. She got it from just about everyone right now, but no one was worse than Mako.. "You know, I thought I could count on at least you to be happy I was back."

_You said always,_ she wanted to say. Funny, she hadn't thought about that in so long. She'd pushed it to the furtheest corner of her mind. There was already too much for her to think about. Who was she? Who was the Avatar? What did it even mean to the Avatar?

Was she capable of being the Avatar?

Too many questions to make room for the Mako questions she'd been asking herself before the whole Zaheer thing happened.

But she had the answers to all those questions now. So maybe—but did she really want to open this can of worms?

"I am happy you're back."

Korra arched an eyebrow. "Really? You could have fooled me."

Mako threw his hands up in the air. "What did you expect, Korra? You let all of us think you were safe while you were spirits know where."

"And? Was I a prisoner? I needed the time to myself."

"You can't just run off like that, Korra. You're the Avatar!"

Korra sucked in a breath. Those words stung as badly as any hit she'd taken fighting in the ring. The pain must have shown on her face, because Mako's eyes went wide.

"Korra, I didn't mean—"

"Glad to know you've finally joined the rest of the population and decided that you own me." The anger was bubbling inside her, making her hands shake. "I suppose you think I should just head back down to the South Pole and hide again."

"You know that's not what I meant," Mako said. If fire benders could shoot fire from their eyes, Mako would have set her on fire with that. "You've already had three people try to kill you. What if there are more?"

"There will always be more," Korra said. "I can't rely on other people to save me all the time."

"You have no idea what it's like out there, Korra!" He was in her face now, glaring down. His golden brown eyes molten. Spirits, when had he gotten so tall?

"Well, I do now," she said—shouted in his face.

This was starting to feel very familiar. Three years and they didn't seem to have learned anything. Korra sighed. She had learned, at least. Maybe she could turn the situation around. After all, beating Mako into submission wouldn't help him understand.

"All my life, I've depended on other people: to teach me, to tell me what to do, to take care of me." Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to cry. Mako didn't get to make her cry.

Diffuse the tension, she thought. Breaking eye contact, she stepped back.

"You're right. I _was_ sheltered, Mako. I had no idea what it was like to depend on myself. To only have myself. I needed to be on my own, to—to figure things out. I needed to find out who Korra was and if she could take care of herself. On my own. I didn't even know if—if I could be the Avatar anymore."

She took a breath and looked back up at him. He was closer than she'd expected, he must have followed her when she stepped away. His expression was unreadable.

"I took care of myself," she said. "I learned how to stand on my own. It was hard—but you know that, I don't have to tell you what it was like. In the end what matters is that I got by. I did it, Mako. I did it."

Mako stared down at her, the anger replaced by that heart-wrenching calm face. Korra's breath hitched in her throat. Were her friends going to be one more thing on her list of endless battles? She didn't want that. She deserved, it she supposed, after what she had pulled, but couldn't they extend a little mercy? Was it that hard? She hadn't meant to hurt anyone, but there was no way they would have let her go off alone. They would have hovered and checked and completely distracted her.

Korra jumped as Mako's hand brushed against her shoulder. Even through the fabric of her shirt, his hand felt hot. Stupid fire benders and their warm skin.

He swallowed. "Yeah. Yeah, you did it."

"I am sorry I worried everyone," she said.

"I know," he said. He tried for a smile, but it was half-hearted, like there was something distracting him. "I know." He pressed his thumb between his eyes. A new habit. "But you have to understand, Korra, when your dad came and…and then we couldn't find you, we thought the worst." He blinked, looking up at the roof of the cavern. "I thought the worst," he said softly.

"I'm right here. That didn't happen" She pulled his hand down, away from his face.

His eyes met hers again, looking at her like he could touch her with just his thoughts. He certainly was doing a good job of setting her on fire with them.

"Sorry…" he said, backing away.

"You said always." The words flew out of her mouth so fast, she felt like the old Korra back in a locker room far away in Republic City.

Mako froze, staring at her. Was that anger? Fear? Embarrassment? Mako was turning bright red, so it had to be one of those.

Granted, their two break-ups had not been their finest moments. Dwelling on them was unpleasant. They'd given up too easily, she knew that now. They'd acted like the teenagers they were, instead of dealing with their issues like the adults they were becoming.

Mentally, Korra kicked herself. She shouldn't have brought it up. This was too soon. Things were still too tense between them. Now it was too late. Just like that, Korra made things that much harder for herself. What they'd accomplished today should have been good enough for her.

"You did too," he said. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes."

"So did I." Mako extended his arm, but drew it back. "But after everything, I'm not sure…"

Korra blinked. No crying.

"Korra…don't…"

"No, Mako, I get it." She forced a small smile. "I'm the Avatar. It's a lot to deal with. Like you said, I've almost died more than once."

He nodded. "If anything ever happened to you—" He took a ragged breath, pinching the bridge of his nose as he exhaled loudly. "I'm not sure if I could survive that." Turning away from her, he took a few steps. Ending the conversation. For good.

"I understand," she said.

It was time to go. Outside was still clear. Quietly, she bent away the rock that hid their cavern.

Mako stayed where he was.

Giving him a wide berth, Korra headed for the opening. She was standing in the circle of sunlight when he laughed.

"Who am I kidding?"

Somewhere between one step and the next, Korra's feet glued themselves to the ground.

"I already know the alternative is worse."

"The alternative?"

His hand brushed her arm, freeing her from the earth, asking her to face him. A sad smile and very serious eyes greeted her. Fingers brushed her cheek, playing with her hair. His smile brightened a little.

"Letting you walk away again," he said.

She was closer. Was she the one who had moved or had he? Maybe they both did.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere," she said.

"You know what I mean." He was rolling his eyes. Korra could hear it in his voice, but her eyes were already closed.

The hand in her hair moved to cradle the back of her head, pulling her closer. Even with her eyes closed, Korra knew right where her arms should go. It was bit of a reach now. Their lips met. Half a step forward and their bodies met too, his other arm going around her waist. Korra was on her tiptoes now. If he stood straight up, she didn't think her feet would touch the ground. It was unfair how much taller he'd gotten.

She liked it.

Arms resting on his shoulders, Korra pulled away, "Are you sure you want all this?"

"All of this and more," he replied.

"I'll never stop being the Avatar," she said. No matter how much she might want to at times.

"As long as you never stop being Korra."


End file.
